<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across the Stars (To Find You) by Lady_Faulkner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219020">Across the Stars (To Find You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner'>Lady_Faulkner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Force Dampening Collar, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Virgin Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission for Snoke, Kylo Ren gets kidnapped by pirates and it's up to General Hux to track him down and rescue him before he's sold on the black market. Along the way, Hux discovers that his feelings of hatred for Kylo Ren have been masking another emotion altogether.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blasters and Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! It's my first year participating in Kylux Big Bang and what a year to do it. I had a wonderful artist to help bring this fic to life, check them out on twitter @StarseedComic. Hope you enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mid-day sun beat down on the streets of Haidoral Prime, but inside a cantina off the main street, it was twilight. Dim lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating the bar, a few booths, and several gaming tables. At this time of day, the cantina was only half-full with its usual patrons of various species, which made it more noticeable when two humans entered. </p>
<p>They were both tall, but one had broader shoulders, making him appear much larger than his companion. He wore a white shirt, black pants and jacket, and heavy, mud-caked boots. His dark hair brushed the top of his shoulder, his brown eyes were soft, and moles dotted his cheeks and forehead, while an annoyed expression dominated his expressive face. </p>
<p>His companion was dressed in a pristinely pressed black ensemble complete with polished boots, and perfectly manicured ginger hair. An angry flush colored his pale face as he marched to the bar and ordered a stiff drink.</p>
<p><em> “Kriffing Kylo Ren,” </em> General Hux growled to himself as he waited for his drink. <em> “He’s going to ruin everything I’ve worked for. I should be overseeing the completion of Starkiller Base. Or on this mission alone, not babysitting Snoke’s apprentice.”  </em></p>
<p>Hux glanced over his shoulder and spotted Kylo walking along the edge of the cantina, putting as much distance between them as possible. Kylo’s eyes scanned the room for something to occupy his attention and fell on a sabacc game being played by a male Twi’lek, a male Trandoshan, and a female Weequay. </p>
<p>The three were obviously in the trading business, and the quality of their weapons boasted that their cargo wasn’t always legal. Spice always fetched a high price and the New Republic too caught up in in-fighting to notice the rising power of the drug cartels and the growing influence of pirates. </p>
<p>The Weequay woman gruffly spoke to Kylo before motioning for him to sit. Her companions didn’t argue with her decision, tipping Hux off that she was the group’s leader.  </p>
<p>Hux heard the dull sound of his drink being set on the counter and he turned back to take a long gulp. The Weequay’s absolute authority made Hux’s lack of authority over the past few days sting more. His mission with Kylo was teetering on the line between success and failure, but Hux couldn’t say he was surprised. He’d known everything would go wrong the moment Snoke had assigned Kylo to go with him. But he’d kept his mouth shut and now he and Kylo were both so miserable that they’d donned civilian clothes to get a midday drink just to feel better.</p>
<p>Hux finished his drink. He hadn’t had this much alcohol since he was made a general, but the idea of spending the rest of the week with Kylo made him order another. </p>
<p>As he waited for it, Hux glanced back at Kylo Ren to see how the overgrown child was doing. Unsurprisingly, Kylo appeared to be winning and his companions were becoming increasingly irritated. Hux hoped one of them would punch Kylo.</p>
<p>Across the room, Kylo was finishing his fifth drink before laying down another winning hand. His father hadn’t taught him many useful skills, but cheating at sabacc was one of the few. He pulled his winnings towards himself and flashed a drunken smile at the Weequay sitting across from him. She sneered back at him; he’d just cleaned her out. Hux shook his head knowingly and turned back to his third drink. Once, he had made the mistake of inviting Kylo to officer game night. Once. </p>
<p>A few moments later, there was a commotion behind Hux and he didn’t need to guess the source. He slowly turned his attention back to Kylo’s sabacc table. The female Weequay was leaning across the table, her fists full of Kylo’s jacket. Maybe Hux would get to see Kylo get punched after all.</p>
<p>“You charted!” the Weequay accused in accented Basic.</p>
<p>“Prove it,” Kylo replied, completely unintimidated.</p>
<p>The Twi’lek and Trandoshan got to their feet on either side of Kylo and Hux felt his mouth go dry. The Trandoshan stood a full head taller than Kylo, a feat Hux hadn’t seen in a long time. </p>
<p>The Weequay’s eyes darted to Kylo’s waist to check for weapons and then to the inside of his jacket. Instead of a blaster or a concealed knife, she noticed a strange device tucked into his jacket. She’d never seen one before, but the Weequay knew it could only be one thing; a lightsaber. A plan began to form behind her dark eyes, and she loosened her grip on Kylo’s jacket.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you buy us a drink to make it up to us?” she suggested in a friendly tone. </p>
<p>Her companions shared a quick, confused glance, but they trusted their captain and said nothing. Kylo wasn’t in the mood for a fight, so he grunted out; “Sure.”</p>
<p>On unsteady legs, Kylo made his way to the bar and ordered four drinks. His eyes briefly flicked over to Hux and Hux pretended not to notice. Back at the sabacc table, the Weequay whispered to her companions. </p>
<p>The bartender set the drinks in front of Kylo, who gave Hux one last glance before returning to the table. The drinks are divided and Kylo downs his, while his companions sipped. </p>
<p>The Weequay sat her drink down and nodded to the Trandoshan, who then got up and hoisted Kylo to his feet. The Trandoshan gave Kylo’s shoulder a heavy pat with a large, calloused hand. Kylo drunkenly turned his head towards the touch, giving the Trandoshan easy access to Kylo’s neck. In one fluid motion, the Trandoshan pulled an electric Force collar from his pocket and snapped it around Kylo’s neck. The inebriated Force user swayed and the Trandoshan easily lifted Kylo onto his shoulder. The Weequay nodded in approval then motioned for her companions to follow her to the door. </p>
<p>Hux glanced over his shoulder at the empty sabacc table. He scanned the cantine and his eyes widened when he spotted Kylo’s limp body. Hux’s heart raced and he forced himself to his feet. The room spun and Hux had to grab hold of the bar to steady himself. After two breaths, Hux forced himself to march after Kylo’s kidnappers. </p>
<p>The mid-day sun blinded Hux as he exited the twilight of the cantina and he staggered into the street. Blinking heavily, Hux ordered himself to focus. He looked up and scanned the crowded streets. </p>
<p>“Kriffing sun,” Hux growled, shielding his eyes. </p>
<p>On the <em> Finalizer </em>, everything was lit artificially to simulate day-night cycles, and even then, the day was never this bright. The light from the sun was warm and yellow, while those on the finalizer were cold and blue. A half-remembered memory flitted across Hux’s mind; he was a child, standing at the edge of his father’s estate, and the clouds had parted allowing him to see a cold sliver of sun. Sunlight was a rarity on Arkanis where if it wasn’t raining, it was overcast. </p>
<p>Hux shook his head to dislodge the flitting memory before scanning the crowd for Kylo’s black jacket and dark hair.</p>
<p><em> “Where are you?” </em> Hux thought irritably before spotting Kylo’s limp body.</p>
<p>The kidnappers had put some distance between themselves and the cantina, but the streets were narrow and crowded, making their progress slow. </p>
<p>Hux smirked and began to weave through the crowd; his slender body allowing him to easily pass between people and close the gap between himself and the kidnappers. Hux still had a ways to go, but he was now within shouting distance and two words bubbled up out of his throat.</p>
<p>“KYLO REN!” he shouted.</p>
<p>Several people stopped in alarm and many heads turned to look at Hux and one of them was Kylo Ren. </p>
<p>The dark Force user’s head slowly raised and dark curtains of hair obscured most of his face, but his liquid brown eyes met the icy green of Hux’s eyes; one set of eyes shone with fear, while the other reflected panic. Both men were transfixed for a moment before Hux pushed forward. Four people separated them, then three, now two; Hux’s heart raced, he was so close. </p>
<p>The kidnappers turned a corner and Kylo’s head disappeared from view. Hux momentarily froze then navigated through the crowd to the side street the kidnappers had disappeared down. They were halfway down the street when Hux entered it, but the street was otherwise deserted. Kylo Ren was only a few meters away and it was a straight shot. If Hux’s head hadn’t been so fuzzy with alcohol, he would have run to him. </p>
<p>Hux’s right hand went to his left hip and he drew his blaster. “Drop him!” Hux commands.</p>
<p>The kidnappers turned, saw Hux, then broke into a collective run. The Trandoshan was the slowest of the three, but Kylo’s limp body obscured enough of the Trandoshan’s body that if Hux fired, he was more likely to hit Kylo. </p>
<p>Hux swore under his breath and ran after the kidnappers; his only hope now was to corner them and threaten them into handing Kylo over. The kidnapping trio turned left into a public hanger bay. </p>
<p>As far as hanger bays go, this one was completely unremarkable and one of the millions across the galaxy. Several junk ships sat waiting for the owners to return, including a YT-2400 light freighter; a cousin model to Han Solo’s YT-1300, the <em> Millenium Falcon </em>. </p>
<p>The Weequay woman ran up the boarding ramp and into the cockpit to start the engines, while the Twi’lek knelt at the ramp, blaster drawn, to cover the Trandoshan as he began to labor under Kylo’s weight. He called out and the Weequay woman returned to help him. </p>
<p>Hux’s footfalls thundered down the hallway and paused at the entrance to the hanger. He knew better than to charge in blindly and strained his neck to see around the corner. He gets a quick look at the hanger before firing his blaster and ducking back behind the cover of the wall. </p>
<p>A bolt from the Twi’lek’s blaster exploited the wall mere centimeters from Hux’s face. He held his ground and was preparing to return fire when he heard the sound of the ship’s ramp rising. Hux poked his head around the destroyed corner of the wall; the ship was preparing to take off. </p>
<p>Hux’s heart pounded and he rushed into the hanger, firing his blaster at strategic points on the ship in a desperate attempt to disable the ship. But the ship only rose higher until it was out of range of Hux’s blaster. Then out of the atmosphere. Hux had failed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. General's Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren is gone and Hux has to decide what his next move is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoo! Who else is ready for Chapter 2?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hux returned to his ship in a haze of swirling and conflicting emotions. He sat down in the pilot’s chair, reached for the controls, then let his hands fall into his lap. He’d hoped for something unfortunate to befall Kylo since the day they’d met, but now that it had, Hux didn’t know how to feel. Triumph? Elation? Concern? Paranoia?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paranoia had been a familiar and close friend of Hux’s since childhood, and it had kept him alive. But, ever since Snoke had begun to head the Order and Kylo Ren had been made Hux’s co-commander, Hux’s paranoia had turned against him. It now kept him up at night as he tried to outsmart and out-plan two Force users. But now, thanks to a trio of pirates, Kylo was out of the way, giving Hux an opportunity to put his plans into action, destroy Snoke, and become Supreme Leader himself. It all seemed so simple. But Hux knew better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The moment I return without Ren, Snoke will think I had something to do with it,” Hux muttered to himself. Although, Hux had to admit that hiring a trio of pirates to kidnap Kylo did sound like a plot he would concoct. “Knowing Snoke, he’ll want to test his theory and potentially get rid of me at the same time. I’m replaceable to Snoke, and so is Ren, which means that if neither of us comes back, Snoke will have lost very little.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Snoke won’t simply ask me to find Ren,” Hux continued. “He’ll punish me for Ren’s kidnapping, then threaten to demote me unless I bring Ren back, before promising death if I return empty-handed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux sighed. Even if he did manage to find Kylo, he doubted Snoke would stop being suspicious of him. With Snoke’s eyes on him, Hux would have less freedom to scheme and plot. And Hux can’t have that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I either have to find Ren, or…” Hux sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Or what? It would take me years, if not lifetimes to search the whole galaxy without coming back empty-handed. Unless...I run.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux scoffed at the idea the moment he thought of it. Where in the galaxy could he run where Snoke couldn’t find him? And where, for that matter, could Hux even run to? The Resistance? Hux momentarily entertained the idea of showing up with his hands in the air, convincing the Rebel scum that he was on their side by feeding them strategic information. It could be a fun little game to play, and that briefly tempted Hux, but it would quickly grow old. Not to mention that Hux would have to dismantle the Order to keep playing. As much as Hux disliked Snoke’s rule, his life belonged to the Order and he couldn’t destroy that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, kriff,” Hux sighed. He was right back where he’d started. He spent several more moments puzzling out various scenarios, but he kept coming to the same conclusion; finding Kylo Ren and returning him to Snoke unharmed was his only option. But that only threw him into a loop when he tried to figure out how. According to Ren, Hux was as Force-sensitive as a rock, yet, somehow, he had to find Ren with no leads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it was me, Ren would have found me by now,” Hux bitterly admits. “His Force could pinpoint my location anywhere in the...galaxy. Kriff. I’m an idiot!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A month after he first met Kylo, Hux had installed a tracker in Kylo’s belt buckle, but had he been wearing it? Hux closed his eyes and forced himself to focus but he couldn’t focus on his memory of Kylo’s belt long enough to remember what it looked like. It didn’t help that his mind’s eye kept focusing on Ren’s crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux coughed and shook the memory from his mind. It was at least worth a try. If the belt was still on the ship, it would only put Hux back in square one. He grabbed his datapad and checked for the signal of Kylo’s tracker. It took a moment, but when the signal came online, Hux’s heart skipped a beat; Kylo had worn the belt! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elation and relief rushed over Hux. He was going to find Ren and bring him back. Hux sat back in the pilot’s chair and allowed himself to smile for a moment before his eyebrows twitched together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux knew he had every reason to be excited and relieved, but there was something more to it. His treacherous thoughts kept floating back to Kylo and how he had the chance to rescue him. A beautiful fantasy began to form in Hux’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He easily slipped into the pirates’ stronghold and stealthily took them out one by one. The last one would put up a fight, but Hux would ultimately win. He would saunter down to where Kylo was being held, open the door and stand there for a moment, silhouetted in the doorway. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Hux?” Kylo would exclaim in disbelief. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hux would smirk then descend and unlock Kylo’s restraints and the collar. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You found me,” Kylo would continue. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hux would nod and Kylo would profess how he underestimated Hux before asking Hux’s forgiveness. Hux would grant it and Kylo would be so grateful that he would lean in and….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux ghosted his fingertips along his lips then shook his head. He didn’t care about Ren, or what Kylo thought of him. He didn’t. Why would he? Kylo had only shown Hux that he wasn’t like any officer or trooper under Hux’s command, who would do anything for Hux. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nor was Kylo like the old Imperials who looked at Hux with disdain but also expectation. They hated how high Hux had risen, but they also knew that he was the key to the revival of the Empire. Kylo looked at Hux like he was an obstacle and Hux </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. It was a game between the two of them, which thrilled and frustrated Hux in equal measure. No one else could match him the way Kylo did. No one ever would. And Hux didn’t want anyone to take Kylo’s place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux’s eyes widened. “No. No, no, no!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no room in Hux’s life for sentiment. Yet, there it was, warmly nestled in his chest like a purring kitten. And for Kylo Ren! Ren! With his oversized nose and ears, his hulking body, large hands, soft brown eyes, long hair which begged to be pulled, and plush lips…. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver ran up Hux’s spine as he tried to block out the mental image trying to form in his mind of Kylo pushing him into bed. Hux shook his head, he’d spent so much of his life focusing on his career that he hadn’t put much thought into who he was sexually attracted to. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Hux had caught himself staring at a fellow cadet in the shower now and again, but he’d always forced himself to look away every time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A warm blush colored Hux’s face. “Nooooooo,” Hux groaned, putting his face in his hands. He was the youngest general in the Order and he had his eyes on even higher positions. Getting entangled with Kylo Ren could only be a distraction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux huffed. “This changes nothing. I need to get him back. Any feelings I may have for him are...irrelevant to this mission. Completely irrelevant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux’s fingers raked down his face. It wasn’t irrelevant. He hated to admit it, but Hux knew he had a type; tall, muscular, long hair, and Kylo was a feast for his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why...out of everyone, did it have to be him?” Hux groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, took a breath, held it, let it go, and opened his eyes again. He didn’t have time for budding desires for Kylo Ren, especially since, knowing Ren, those desires would be taken advantage of. And that was something Hux truly didn’t need in his life again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux turned his attention back to the computer and confirmed the coordinates before engaging the hyperdrive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay alive so I can save you, you idiot,” Hux muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Collared Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren awakens in an unfamiliar environment and quickly realizes what fate awaits him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back with another chapter! </p><p>We’ll be taking Christmas Day off from posting, but the next chapter will be up the 26th.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo woke up on a cold floor with a pounding headache and a foul taste in his mouth. He rolled over and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. The Force dampening collar still rested against his throat and Kylo slowly raised his hands to touch it. The metal was warm under his fingers but Kylo shivered. There were moments in Kylo’s life where he would have welcomed an absence of the Force, but those desires had all but died with Ben Solo. </p><p>Kylo’s eyes flicked around his surroundings. He had been stuffed in a cage which had been built for someone several inches shorter than him. He couldn’t fully stretch out and if Kylo were to stand up, he would have to duck his head. </p><p>Outside the bars, Kylo could see a dark room filled with an overpowering aroma of body odor, urine, and blood. Kylo wrinkled his nose and grunted. He needed to escape before Snoke realized what had happened. </p><p><em> “Would Snoke even care?” </em> Kylo wondered. <em> “He’d probably expect me to get out of this myself.” </em> </p><p>Under normal circumstances, Kylo would understand Snoke leaving him to fend for himself, but this was different. Kylo didn’t have access to the Force so long as the collar was around his neck. Even if Kylo did get the collar off, Snoke wouldn’t care that Kylo had been kidnapped. He’d scold Kylo and write it off as another means of training Kylo. </p><p><em> “Everything is always a training exercise.” </em> Kylo lamented to himself. <em> “A challenge that’s supposed to make me stronger, but...it isn’t working.”  </em></p><p>Kylo pulled his knees up to his chest. Despite everything Snoke had put him through, he was only a little more powerful than he’d been when he’d burned the new Jedi Temple. Snoke had promised him power beyond his wildest dreams and convinced him that no one else understood him enough to help him unlock that power. So why did Kylo feel like Snoke had barely done anything? </p><p><em> “No...stop it,” </em> Kylo told himself, shaking his head. He couldn’t lose faith in Snoke now, not when he’d come so far and done so many horrible things. Even if Kylo did escape and go back to the Resistance, he’d enjoyed too many of the atrocities he’d committed to be welcomed back. Not even his own mother could forgive him for murdering so many and liking it. </p><p>Kylo reminded himself that he could always run away. Leave the Order, Snoke, and the Resistance behind and make a new life for himself somewhere in the Outer Rim where laws were malleable and killers could find work as mercenaries. </p><p><em> “The Force would never let me fade into obscurity,” </em> Kylo reminded himself. <em> “I’m Vader’s heir, Leia Organa’s son, a Skywalker...the galaxy will never let me be ordinary. That isn’t an option for me or any Skywalker.” </em> </p><p>So it was back to the Order for Kylo, if he ever escaped. Back to Snoke’s tyranny and Hux. Uptight and controlling Hux. Some days, he was more effective than Snoke at making Kylo feel an inch tall. Someone as insignificant as Hux shouldn’t have held that power over Kylo, yet whenever the General fixed his cold green eyes on Kylo, Kylo felt his chest tighten and his breath catch. Hux could look at Kylo and see every flaw, every shortcoming and knew exactly how to exploit them to his advantage. In that way, Kylo was glad Hux wasn’t Force sensitive. If the General could read or influence minds, the Order would be more unstoppable than it already was. </p><p>Kylo lost himself in a daydream where he watched Hux march about the bridge, hands clasped behind his back at a stiff parade rest. This created a triangle which drew Kylo’s eye to every movement of Hux’s ass when he walked. Kylo smirked to himself, confident in the knowledge that Hux was unaware of the effect that pose had on him. The General was uptight and strict, but Kylo couldn’t keep his eyes off Hux’s ass, or keep himself from imagining what it would be like to push the protesting General into bed and stop his mouth by sticking his tongue down Hux’s throat. </p><p><em> “I really should have seduced him,” </em> Kylo sighed to himself.</p><p>If only Hux could stop getting in the way of Kylo seducing him. As much as Kylo was turned on by Hux’s cold stare or manipulative ways, Hux could infuriate Kylo like none other, making him want to kill Hux more than fuck him. This had been especially true during the past week which was they the two of them had agreed to go to the cantina. </p><p><em> “If Hux hadn’t been such an ass, I never would have gotten so drunk,” </em> Kylo grunted. </p><p>And then Hux had tried to act like he’d cared when Kylo was being carried through the streets like local produce. It had been a great performance on Hux’s part; Kylo had almost believed that Hux was panicking. But Kylo knew better. Hux only saw him as an obstacle to his greater plans. </p><p><em> “And even if he did care,” </em> Kylo told himself, <em> “Hux would never come after me. He’d follow procedure, like a good little soldier. He’ll report that I was kidnapped to Snoke and Snoke will send him after me because Snoke will think Hux was behind this. But Hux won’t find me, how could he? And when he reports back to Snoke, he’ll get tossed around like a rag doll before Snoke moves on. Maybe he’d send my Knights after me?” </em> </p><p>But something in Kylo knew that Snoke wouldn’t care that much. He’d rather replace Kylo than waste resources looking for him. If Kylo wanted to be free, he would have to rescue himself. Which brought him back to the pesky collar around his neck. </p><p>Electricity hummed against his skin, which told Kylo that this was an electric Force dampening collar, designed to shock him if he attempted to use the Force. Depending on how high his kidnappers had programmed the settings, Kylo would either get a stinging shock, or pass out from the high voltage. Neither were particularly good options if Kylo wanted to escape. He felt along the collar and found the controls at the nape of his neck. </p><p><em> “If I could damage the controls, the collar might unlock,” </em> he thought. <em> “...Or electrocute me. One or the other.”  </em></p><p>Kylo decided it was worth the risk and looked at the bars of his cage. They were thin enough that trying to hit the collar against them would be difficult. More than likely, Kylo would give himself a mild concussion before he managed to damage the controls. Still, it was worth trying. </p><p>Kylo lined up the nape of his neck with one of the bars as best he could before slamming his neck into the bar. He saw stars but the collar remained firmly in place. Kylo shook his head and tried twice more before giving up on that idea. </p><p>Next, Kylo tried damaging the controls with his fist, but he only succeeded in bruising his hand. After that, Kylo attempted to break the collar with raw strength, but that was as successful as the previous idea. Kylo huffed and leaned against the bars. It was then that he noticed the soft red light coming from his belt. Kylo removed it from his waist and studied the light. </p><p>“It’s a tracker!” Kylo breathed, his heart fluttering. “But who….?”</p><p>Hux. Who else would even think of putting a tracker on Kylo? Let alone in Kylo’s <em> belt </em>? It made Kylo feel a bit like a microchipped pet, but it also gave him a sliver of hope. If Hux was currently tracking the belt, all Kylo had to do was wait for Hux to arrive. It would be a beautiful sight when it did happen. Stormtroopers barging in, blasters at the ready to clear the room, flanked by Hux in his flowing greatcoat. He would look down at Kylo with those cold eyes and appraise him. </p><p><em> “You’re still alive, Ren. Good,” </em> Hux would say before ordering the cage to be opened. He wouldn’t look at Kylo again, because he’d seen enough and Kylo would long for those eyes to return their gaze to his. </p><p>Kylo put his belt back on before leaning against the bars of the cage. <em> “I really should have seduced him by now. It would be good for Hux to get some. Stars know he needs to, all he does is work.” </em> </p><p>Sleep overtook Kylo at once point and when he woke up, his eyes drifted down to the red light. It glowed warmly then flickered. Kylo sat up and watched it flicker again. He removed his belt and watched it flicker twice more before going dark. Kylo’s blood ran cold. Was Hux here? It didn’t feel like enough time had passed, which left only one crushing explanation; the tracker had died. </p><p>Kylo felt sick. Without the tracker, how was Hux supposed to find him? Had Hux even gotten permission to look for him yet? Or had the tracker died right as Hux’s shuttle had taken off? Kylo had no way of knowing. He could only hope that Hux was on his way but realistically, he needed to plan his own escape. </p><p>Kylo looked around the cage again, hoping to find something that he’d overlooked. Something that could be used to short circuit the Force collar so he could get free. Once he had his Force back, Kylo could overpower his captors or sneak past them unseen to freedom. The latter part of his plan was crystal clear, but getting to that point was still opaque. </p><p>The door to the room Kylo was being kept in opened and the Weequay woman from the cantina marched in. She noticed that Kylo was awake and came over to him. </p><p>“So, you finally decided to wake up,” she mused, leaning against the bars of the cage. </p><p>“I had some alcohol to sleep off,” Kylo replied before stretching. “You and your crew are used to this sort of thing.”</p><p>The woman cocked her head at him. “What do you mean?” </p><p>Kylo sighed. “Your methods are sloppy, but not even bounty hunters just happen to have a collar like this,” he tapped at it for emphasis, “on hand. You’ve seen the profit people like me can turn.” </p><p>The Weequay woman smirked at him. “Profit is profit and Force users are a rare item.” </p><p>Kylo couldn't argue with that. “Do my abilities disgust you?” He gambled, drawing on Hux’s distaste for the Force. </p><p>“It’s not entirely fair that certain people have abilities like that,” the woman replied. “Had I run into you outside that cantina, I wouldn’t have stood a chance. People like me never have stood a chance against people like you. That’s how the Empire stuck around for so long. Unless you think Vader and the Emperor could have maintained power without the Force?” </p><p>Kylo chewed the inside of his cheek. He knew she was right, but he wasn’t about to acknowledge that a large part of what made Vader so great was his Force abilities. “True,” he finally shrugged. </p><p>The Weequay woman scoffed, “You’re an Imperial sympathizer, aren’t you?”</p><p>Kylo smiled, “More than you know.”</p><p>“Thought so,” the woman spat. “You’re human. Humans benefited the most from the Empire.” </p><p>It was Kylo’s turn to scoff. “As if the New Republic treats you better.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t know,” the Weequay woman shrugged. “I don’t interact with the New Republic too often.” </p><p><em> “Which means we’re outside the New Republic now,” </em> Kylo noted to himself. <em> “That, plus the cage means she plans on selling me to a cartel, a gangster, or someone wealthy enough to bend the laws.” </em> </p><p>Kylo took in his kidnapper and noted a remote control device clipped to her belt. After quickly studying it, Kylo concluded that it could unlock his collar before looking away from it as a plan formed in his mind. </p><p>“Neither do I,” he informed the Weequay woman. </p><p>She seemed mildly interested by that and studied him more closely. “You’re not a smuggler, a bounty hunter, or a criminal. Why do you stay in the Outer Rim?”</p><p>“How do you know I’m not a criminal smuggler?” Kylo mused. </p><p>The Weequay woman confidently moved closer to the bars of the cage. “There’s a look in the eye of a criminal and an air to smugglers; you have neither.”</p><p>Kylo slowly mirrored her movements. “I should be insulted,” he mused, “but I’ll allow it this once.” </p><p>The Weequay woman looked at him in surprise and Kylo took another step closer. </p><p>“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone like you,” Kylo continued before grabbing the controller from her belt. The Weequay woman swiped the air for it but Kylo retreated too quickly and unlocked the collar. </p><p>Force washed over him and he took a deep breath while cracking his neck. The Weequay woman turned to run but her limbs refused to move. She heard the lock on the cage deactivate and a shiver ran up her spine as she heard Kylo step out.</p><p>“You’re scum,” Kylo growled, his voice cold. “You’re nothing.” </p><p>The Weequay woman trembled, knowing that she was completely powerless as Kylo’s heavy footsteps came closer. </p><p>Kylo sneered at her. “You don’t deserve—”</p><p>A strong electric current exploded through Kylo’s nervous system and he was brought to his knees. His control over the Weequay woman slipped and she was able to run into the shadows where Kylo’s attacker stood. The Weequay’s Twi’lek companion stepped forward and turned off the taser he’d been holding. </p><p>“Were you just going to stand there?” the Weequay woman demanded. </p><p>”I was waiting for the right moment,” the Twi’lek shrugged. “This one has some fight in him, so timing was key.” </p><p>“Reset your chronometer,” his boss snapped. </p><p>“I had to wait until he was focused on you,” the Twi’lek defended. “Otherwise, he would have stopped me.” </p><p>Kylo grunted and tried to get up. The Twi’lek scoffed at him before turning the taser back on. Kylo’s body twitched uncontrollably and a smile crossed the Twi’lek’s face. He had seen what Force users could do when he witnessed Vader’s power first hand so seeing another Force user writhe felt like he was striking back. </p><p>Kylo held out but his vision darkened and his limbs grew heavier until he lost consciousness. </p><p>“Let’s get him back in the cage,” the Weequay woman muttered. “The buyers will be here soon.” </p><p>The Twi’lek helped her haul Kylo’s limp body back into the cage before snapping the collar around his neck once again. </p><p>As the door to Kylo’s cage snapped shut, the tracker in his belt died. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot my laptop and the beautiful artwork Pangaea created isn’t wanting to upload. I will fix that as soon as I get back to my laptop, but for now, check out Pangaea’s artwork on their twitter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. To Find You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux looks for Kylo Ren but time is running out for his rescue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Hux landed the ship, he dryly swallowed and tried not to fidget. Kylo’s tracker had gone dead roughly half an hour ago while Hux was still at light speed. Hux could only now hope that Kylo was still on the planet Hux was tracking him to and that he was alive. Hux shook his head to banish the thought. Kylo felt too powerful to die. </p><p>Hux slowly got up and searched for something to cover his civilian clothes. If any of Kylo’s kidnappers spotted him before he found Ren, Hux’s unsanctioned rescue mission would fail. </p><p>In the small closet, Hux discovered one of Kylo’s cloaks. He paused and studied the garment before lifting it from the hanger. The material was heavier than Hux anticipated and, as he put it around his slim shoulders, he realized it smelled like Ren. Hux closed his eyes and let the familiar scent fill his senses. Regulation shampoo mixed with a metallic engine odor, sweet sweat, and Kylo’s personal musk to create an aroma Hux found intoxicating. He recalled himself and lifted the wide hood over his copper locks before descending onto the planet. </p><p>Cool evening air filled Hux’s lungs and he studied his surroundings. An upscale cantina, not too far off, caught his eye and Hux frowned knowingly. Not every child taken by the Order had been obtained from loving homes who couldn’t support them. Many had come from underground auctions where they would have found worse fates than becoming a soldier for the First Order. Hux had personally gone to several of these auctions when he was a lieutenant. From that experience, Hux knew how to spot which beautiful cantinas were secretly used for such auctions. </p><p>Hux set off for the cantina and made sure he wasn’t followed before slipping inside. The cantina was so brightly lit that it was blinding. Patrons wore expensive and lavish garments which glittered in the light. Cigarette smoke hung in the air and a band playing slow music as Hux slowly made his way to the bar and ordered a drink, taking care to overpay the human woman in a low cut outfit behind the counter. She winked at Hux and pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she set his drink down. </p><p>“Where are you from, stranger?” she mused.</p><p>Hux sipped at his drink before replying. “Here and there, but I’m looking for something special tonight.” </p><p>“Oh?” the bartender smiled. “What exactly are you looking for?” </p><p>“Someone better than spice,” Hux carefully replied, making eye contact with the bartender. </p><p>She leaned in, “I think I know where you can find that.” </p><p>“Tell me the place, but first, I’ll take a drink,” Hux whispered, feeding her more codewords. “Something tall and dark.” </p><p>“Mmmmm, I might have something in the back,” the bartender winked. “Got to the door over my left shoulder and I’ll let you look around for something you like.” </p><p>Hux nodded and waited a moment before getting up and following her instructions. The door he went through led to a lavishly furnished room, filled with men and women of various species. Hux easily recognized the people who were there for the same reason he was; they were the few people fully dressed. </p><p>“Welcome,” a handsome male Twi-lek with aqua skin cooed as he approached Hux. “How can we serve you this evening?” </p><p>“I’m looking for a tall, dark drink,” Hux replied, taking care to run his eyes over the Twi’lek. “I just haven’t found one that suits my taste, yet. May I look around?” </p><p>“Of course,” the Twi’lek winked, “take your time.” </p><p>Hux smiled and slowly began to walk the room. Nearly any carnal pleasure in the galaxy could be found there and Hux forced himself to look. His cheeks warmed and he moved on, his eyes constantly scanning for Kylo. He finished a loop of the room without success but Hux knew better than to give up that easily. He looped the room again and slipped through a door in the corner, which Hux knew would lead to the room used for the auctions. </p><p>
  
</p><p>This room was dimly lit to obscure the faces of those who participated in the auction. Hux scanned the dark room, looking for someone who could give him useful information. His eyes fell on a male Chiss dressed in dark clothes and Hux slowly approached him. </p><p>“Drinks will be served soon,” the Chiss informed him disinterestedly. </p><p>“I’m sure they will be worth waiting for,” Hux replied, “but I’m afraid I’m not familiar with what’s offered here. I’d like to see my selection before I purchase.” </p><p>The Chiss looked Hux over. “The drinks are in the room you just came through. If you didn’t like what we’re serving, why are you still here?” </p><p>“I’m looking to find a new favorite, and I have yet to see one I like,” Hux mused. </p><p>The Chiss sighed and motioned for Hux to follow him through a hidden door, behind which the smell of blood, sweat, and body was almost unbearable. Row upon row of large cages formed aisles throughout the room. Hux covered his nose and mouth before looking into the nearest cage. </p><p>Large, shining eyes stared back at him and the person inside the cage flinched under Hux’s gaze. The room was poorly lit, but Hux could make out that the eyes were blue, the hair green, and the person definitively not Kylo Ren. Hux looked in the next cage then the next and the next. No, no, no. Hux’s heart pounded in his chest as he struggled to remain calm. There were only two cages left. A female Togruta spat at him from the top cage and Hux knelt to look in the last one. </p><p>A large figure filled the cage with longer hair. Hux’s heart skipped a beat. “Ren?” he whispered.</p><p>The figure turned and Hux’s heart sank. The man in the cage wasn’t Kylo. </p><p>Swallowing his fear and rising panic, Hux calmly stands and turns to the Chiss. “I’m looking for something...else,” he mused. </p><p>The Chiss cocked his head at Hux. “There’s nothing here to your liking?” </p><p>“My tastes are quite specific,” Hux replied with more confidence than he felt. </p><p>“Well…” the Chiss considered, “there is one other, but this drink is more expensive than anything in this room.”</p><p><em> “That has to be Kylo,” </em> Hux reasoned. “I would like to see this one for myself. If the drink is to my liking, I won’t have any difficulty paying for it.” </p><p>Hux watched the Chiss wrestle with his offer. It was more than likely that the Chiss had been told to show Kylo only to a select clientele. But, Hux knew he’d caught the Chiss’s interest by implying that he could be a member of that clientele, leaving the Chiss in a tight spot. If he followed his orders, his boss might lose out on Hux’s credits, but if he bent the rules and Hux didn’t like what he saw, he would get in trouble. </p><p>“I know the power of discretion,” Hux enticed. “A man in my position doesn’t get there by having an idle tongue.” </p><p>This seemed to convince the Chiss because he nodded and motioned for Hux to follow him through a door Hux hadn’t noticed at the end of the right adjacent aisle. This took them down a short, dark hallway and then into a circular viewing room. Two-way transparisteel windows allowed for buyers to remain anonymous while the person whose life they were purchasing stood on a small raised platform in the center of the room.</p><p>Hux felt his blood run cold as his eye fell on the degraded human male who was sitting on the platform. His tall, scarred, muscular body was on full display for the buyers. A black hood masked the man’s face and binders shackled his wrists and ankles together. Hux had only imagined what this body would look like, but even with the hood, he knew his search was over. </p><p>“Now this is a drink more suited to my tastes,” Hux admitted. </p><p>“You’re interested in this one?” the Chiss inquired for confirmation. </p><p>Hux took a step closer to Kylo. “Oh, yes. May I take a closer look? I promise not to damage the goods.” </p><p>“I don’t…” the Chiss hesitated. </p><p>Hux ignored him and stepped to Kylo’s side on the pretense of examining his body. Really, he was studying the locks on the binders. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be that close,” the Chiss decided. </p><p>Hux frowned and fished in his pockets. Thankfully, he’d taken out a withdrawal earlier that day before going to the cantina with Ren. He slowly pulled out the remains of his drinking money and approached the Chiss. </p><p>“I will be taking this drink with me,” Hux announced, holding out the credits. “Take this as a reward for showing me this excellent vintage and leave me alone to sample him. If you don’t, I will ensure that this establishment’s reputation is tainted beyond repair. Understood?” </p><p>The Chiss man’s red eyes widened and he accepted the credits before speed walking out of the room. The moment the door closed, Hux turned to Kylo and he removed the hood. </p><p>Kylo looked awful, but his eyelids scrunched then slowly opened. His large brown eyes darted around the room before landing on Hux. His eyebrows contracted while his lips parted. “Hux….?”</p><p>“Thank me later,” Hux whispered as he retrieved his lockpicking kit from inside his pants’ pocket. </p><p>“Did Snoke send you?” Kylo inquired. </p><p>Hux decided not to respond to that and focused on unlocking Kylo’s wrists. “Massage your wrists,” he ordered when he succeeded. </p><p>“You got here quicker than I would have thought,” Kylo commented. </p><p>Hux frowned and unlocked the ankle binders. “That collar is next.” </p><p>“Have you ever picked the lock on a Force suppressant collar?” Kylo challenged as Hux moved into position. </p><p>“No,” Hux returned, “but from the sound of it, you’ll get an electric shock if I mess up.”</p><p>Kylo grunted and Hux got to work. The lock was more complicated than those on the binders but after several seconds, the collar came free. Kylo immediately stood and the scent of ozone filled the room as he called the Force to him. </p><p>Hux’s cheeks warmed as he fully became aware of Kylo’s naked body and he removed Kylo’s cloak to offer it to him. “Here. We need to leave.” </p><p>“I didn’t plan on staying,” Kylo muttered, wrapping the cloak around his shoulders. He briefly noted that it now smelled like Hux, but pushed that thought out of his mind. There wasn’t time for that right now. “Do you have a plan?”</p><p>“We could try to walk out but I doubt that would work. So, finding weapons should be our next priority.” </p><p>Kylo skeptically looked Hux over. “Are you sure you want to get into a firefight?”</p><p>“I know how to fight, Ren,” Hux snapped. “Let’s go.”  </p><p>Kylo sighed, but followed Hux to the door. </p><p>“Wait,” Kylo hissed, noticing a crate by the door. </p><p>“What now?” Hux huffed.</p><p>Kylo opened the crate and found his clothes and lightsaber inside. “I’m not leaving this behind.” </p><p>Hux looked away as Kylo slipped his pants on and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. “Now, we can go.” </p><p>They entered the auction holding room and silently slipped between the cages. Hux glanced at the rows of eyes that followed them, but told himself that their escape was more important. He took a few more steps before realizing that he couldn't hear Kylo’s footfalls anymore. Hux froze and listened. </p><p>A cage door opened then another and another. Hux huffed and walked around a stack of cages to find Kylo opening another cage with the Force.</p><p>“Ren,” Hux scolded in a sharp whisper.</p><p>“They don’t deserve to be sold,” Kylo argued, helping a man down from a higher cage. </p><p>Hux sighed, “I’m aware of that, but you’ve successfully ruined our element of surprise.” </p><p>Kylo ignored him and finished freeing the people in that row. “Let them come,” Kylo growled, patting his lightsaber. </p><p>A sudden heat bloomed in Hux’s lower stomach in reply. “Let’s go,” he muttered, clearing his throat.  </p><p>Kylo nodded and advanced towards the door with Hux following closely over his left shoulder. Before they got there, the door opened and three guards marched in, weapons drawn. Kylo reached out his hand and the blaster in the center guard’s hand was pulled free. It flew towards Hux, who grabbed it and fired one shot at the blaster’s original owner.</p><p>The guard instantly dropped and the other two opened fire. Kylo redirected one blast while Hux dropped, rolled, and took down the remaining one. He looked up at Kylo and slowly got to his feet. </p><p>“You really know how to use that blaster,” Kylo breathed as his pants grew tight. </p><p>Hux smirked, “I was the top of my class at the academy.” </p><p>Kylo nodded and Hux moved to the door. He glanced back at Kylo, nodded, then opened it. Kylo charged out into the auction room, his lightsaber slicing through potential buyers left and right. Hux slipped around the edge of the room to cut off the exit. He raised his weapon and began to take down potential buyers with deadly accuracy. His eyes flashed with the light of each blast and his copper hair shone. Kylo caught a glimpse of him and froze where he was, completely entranced. </p><p>“Ren! Stop staring, we’re not out of here yet,” Hux snapped.</p><p>Kylo coughed and approached. “Right.” </p><p>The last guard dropped and Hux approached the door to open it. His hand hovered over the button and he stowed his weapon. “Be inconspicuous,” he ordered. “We may want to do business with these people in the future.”</p><p>Kylo nodded and put his saber on his belt before Hux opened the door. They walked back out into the main gathering room and Kylo slipped his arm around Hux’s. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Hux hissed. </p><p>“Being inconspicuous,” Kylo cooed in his ear. “You’re a buyer and I’m your beautiful purchase.” </p><p>Hux’s cheeks warmed and Kylo chuckled. </p><p>“You were mesmerizing in there,” Kylo continued, moving closer to Hux. “I’ve never seen you fight before, General.” </p><p>Hux’s face reddened at the compliment and Kylo felt his pants strain as his arousal grew. If they managed to get out of there, Kylo decided that he was going to fuck Hux on the ship. </p><p>Several eyes followed them and Kylo prodded at their minds. “They’re all jealous of you,” he informed Hux. </p><p>Hux gave him a sharp look before his face smoothed into a challenging gaze. He leaned in and his lips brushed against Kylo’s ear. “Of course they are. Everyone who sees you can’t stop looking.” </p><p>Kylo’s lips curled into a smile, “Even you?” </p><p>“Even me,” Hux breathed in the shell of Kylo’s ear. </p><p>A shiver ran up Kylo’s spine and Hux’s arm wrapped around Kylo’s waist. Kylo swallowed thickly and looked up to see how close they were to the door. They were only half-way across the room. </p><p>“You’ve never shown any interest in me,” Kylo whispered back, his voice thin. </p><p>“You’re right,” Hux admitted, “but I’m willing to show interest, if you let me.” </p><p>Kylo looked at Hux from the corner of his eye. “Is that so? Or are you just saying that to tease me, General?” </p><p>“You like when I’m difficult, Ren,” Hux knowingly smirked. “Don’t deny it.” </p><p>“Giving orders, Hux?” Kylo returned. </p><p>Hux’s eyes twinkled and he pressed even closer to Kylo’s body. “You like it.” </p><p>The increased tightness in Kylo’s pants confirmed Hux’s suspicion. They needed to get out of this place so Kylo could ravage the general, but they had only just crossed the middle of the room. </p><p>“Hey!” someone called. “Stop them!”</p><p>From the corners of their eyes, Hux and Kylo noticed the room’s security guards approaching them. They turned back to back and Kylo reached for his saber. He heard Hux’s blaster fire in rapid succession and three bodies drop before a patron screamed and the whole place erupted into chaos. Kylo’s hand wrapped around Hux’s wrist and tugged once before they both broke into a run. </p><p>Kylo pushed patrons out of the way with the Force before cool night air hit their lungs as they escaped. Kylo wanted to turn and look at Hux, but the general kept running. The sound of a blaster’s fire echoed in Kylo’s ear before the bolt hit the wall to his left. Neither he nor Hux stopped to look back. </p><p>They continued to run even after the guards had given up on pursuing them, or had gone back for speeders. Only when they were within a few steps of the ship did they slow to a walk. Both men were breathing hard and tired but when their eyes met, Kylo forgot it all. He closed the distance between them and his mouth caught Hux’s in an overdue kiss. </p><p>Hux’s lips were soft and warm under Kylo’s and offered no resistance. Hux took a step closer and Kylo slid his hands around Hux’s slim waist. A soft noise of approval resonated in Hux’s throat; Kylo’s kiss was better than he’d imagined. </p><p>Kylo’s large hands slid down to grab Hux’s ass and both men moaned in approval. </p><p>“Firm,” Kylo rasped, breaking the kiss. </p><p>“It’s not the only thing,” Hux mused. “I’m surprised you ran that far.”</p><p>Kylo’s cheeks warmed, “I had the right motivation.” </p><p>Hux brought his lips to Kylo’s ear. “Let me reward you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beautiful artwork to come. Check it out on Twitter in the meantime!</p><p>Update: the artwork is here!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. General's Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo gets Hux back to the ship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter! I can't believe it's done. Hope you guys have enjoyed the fic. Many thanks to the amazing Pangaea for the artwork!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo pulled Hux up the ramp and into the ship. The door closed and Kylo removed the distance between them. His hands framed Hux’s face before warmly kissing him. Hux melted into the kiss and allowed Kylo to back him against the ship’s haul. Kylo’s large hands slid down Hux’s lithe body and rested on his hips. Hux was almost painfully aware of how small he was in comparison to Ren, but for once, that didn’t make him feel powerless. It made him feel alive. </p><p>“Ren,” Hux gasped between kisses. </p><p>A low growl resonated in Kylo’s throat in reply and his hands reached around to grab Hux’s ass. </p><p>Hux moaned in approval and pressed his body against Kylo’s. <em> “He wants me.” </em></p><p>Kylo broke their kiss and nibbled at Hux’s ear. “Did you doubt it?” </p><p>“Doubt what?” Hux blinked in confusion. His head felt like it was in a fog. </p><p>“That I wanted you?” Kylo clarified, kissing Hux’s neck. </p><p>Hux let out a soft moan. “A bit,” he admitted. </p><p>“So skeptical,” Kylo smirked.</p><p>Hux scoffed. “You can’t blame me.” </p><p>“No, I suppose not,” Kylo mused. He nuzzled at the collar of Hux’s uniform. “Nervous?” </p><p>“Of course not, Ren!” Hux exclaimed. </p><p>Kylo looked up at him from under his dark lashes. “Your heart is racing.” </p><p>Hux’s mouth formed a firm line. </p><p>“You’ve never done this before,” Kylo softly continued. “There’s no shame in that.” </p><p>Hux bit back a sharp retort and nodded. </p><p>“Do you want me to show you?” Kylo whispered. </p><p>Hux sharply inhaled then relaxed. “Yes.” </p><p>Kylo’s mouth reached for Hux’s and pulled him into a warm kiss. Hux slowly kissed back and allowed Kylo to take control. Kylo’s large hands began to roam Hux’s body again. His thumbs lifted the hem of Hux’s uniform and brushed the soft skin underneath. Hux shivered; Kylo’s touch was electric.</p><p>“That’s better,” Kylo softly praised. “Now, let’s get you onto a bed.” </p><p>Kylo interlaced his fingers and lifted Hux onto his hips, using his hands as a seat for Hux’s butt. Hux’s eyes widened and Kylo carried him to the bed at the back of the ship. It was just big enough for two people to lie side by side, but it would do. Kylo deposited Hux on the bed and began to undress for him. </p><p>Propping himself up on his elbows, Hux watched as Kylo revealed his muscular chest. He’d caught a glimpse at it when Kylo was in the cage, but this felt more intimate. Not even his wildest fantasies could have prepared him for the prominence of Kylo’s pecs or the definition of his abs. Hux wanted to touch and play with everything Kylo was putting on display. </p><p>Kylo rolled his shoulders and savored the desire radiating off Hux’s body. Kylo smirked and slowly unzipped his pants before slowly pulling them down. Kylo could feel Hux’s eyes watching his every move and he glanced up as his pants slipped below his crotch. Hux’s eyes widened and Kylo licked his lips. </p><p>“Big…” Hux breathed. </p><p>Kylo softly chuckled. “You were so brave to come to rescue me and deserve a reward,” he mused before stroking his cock. “Will this do?” </p><p>Hux swallowed thickly and his legs spread. “Yes.” </p><p>Kylo slid his hands up Hux’s thighs. “Let’s get you undressed.” </p><p>Hux’s cheeks pinked and he began to undress. Kylo reached to help, but Hux gently batted his hand away. “I want to show you.” </p><p>Kylo backed off and watched as Hux slowly exposed his pale skin. Faint freckles dotted Hux’s skin and a happy trail of copper guided Kylo’s eyes down to Hux’s waistband. Hux paused before slowly pulling down his pants and underwear. He knew he wasn’t nearly as well endowed as Kylo, but Hux wasn’t lacking either. Hux glanced up and saw that Kylo was looking at him with approval. </p><p>“What do you want me to do to you?” Kylo mused. “Do you want me inside you? Or do you want to penetrate me?” </p><p>Hux’s breath hitched as he imagined sinking deep inside Kylo’s heat. </p><p>“Oooh,” Kylo moaned, sensing Hux’s thoughts, “Is that what you want to do?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hux affirmed. </p><p>Kylo looked around for something to use as lubrication. His eyes fell on a small bottle of lotion above the bed and called it to his hand with the Force. He unscrewed the cap and poured a generous amount onto his hand before reaching around to rim himself. </p><p>“I need to prepare myself,” Kylo moaned in explanation. “I want this to be good for you.” </p><p>Hux licked his lips and watched Kylo’s every move. “You’re glorious; a force of nature I cannot escape.” </p><p>“Do you want to escape?” Kylo mused. </p><p>“No,” Hux affirmed. “You’ve been pulling me in for a long time, Ren. It’s too late for me to escape now.”</p><p>Kylo cocked his head at Hux. “You can say ‘no’.” </p><p>“I don’t want to,” Hux whispered. </p><p>Kylo nodded. He only needed to skim the surface of Hux’s mind to understand the complexity of Hux’s feelings for him. The desire, the longing, the hatred, and frustration; all culminating in Hux’s decision to go against protocol, rescue him, and give in to his desires for him. </p><p>Kylo leaned over and softly kissed Hux. “Good,” he whispers.</p><p>Hux studies Kylo’s face to read his intentions. </p><p>“Shhh… this isn’t a trick,” Kylo assures him. His free hand caresses Hux’s cheek. </p><p>Hux’s expression briefly softened before he brought his emotions back under control. “Get on with it, Ren.” </p><p>The hand on Hux’s cheek slid into Hux’s hair and pulled. Hux gasped and Kylo finished preparing himself. “Ready.” </p><p>Hux grabbed Kylo’s hips and positioned him over his cock. Kylo slowly lowered himself down and they both gasped as the head of Hux’s cock slid inside Kylo. </p><p>“That’s it,” Kylo shivered, taking more of Hux into himself. “I want all of you inside me.”</p><p>Hux’s breath hitched as he felt Kylo fully seat himself. “Give me a minute.”</p><p>Kylo paused and Hux closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and focused on the sensation of his cock buried deep in Kylo’s ass. After a moment, he rolled his hips and began to thrust into Kylo. </p><p>“That’s it, Hux,” Kylo whispered. “Take it slow.” </p><p>Hux’s eyes slowly opened. “Is this good?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kylo assured him, punctuating his words with a kiss. </p><p>Hux kissed back and slowly built up his pace.</p><p>Kylo broke the kiss. “Yes, Hux,” he moaned. “More.”</p><p>Hux groaned and picked up the pace, driving himself deeper into Kylo until he hit Kylo’s sweet spot. Kylo cried out and a smile twitched at Hux’s lips. </p><p>“Listen to you,” Hux cooed. </p><p>“Just wait, Hux,” Kylo challenged, “I’ve heard how loud your speeches are.”</p><p>Hux chuckled skeptically and sharply grabbed Kylo’s hips. “We’ll see about that, Ren.” </p><p>Kylo pressed his hands against Hux’s pecs and moved his hips with Hux’s thrusts. Kylo’s cock was aching for attention and weeping from Hux’s repeated thrusts, but he closed his eyes and focused on Hux’s pleasure. </p><p>“You’re close,” Kylo groaned. “Do you want to fill me?” </p><p>Hux thickly swallowed and nodded. “Yes.” </p><p>Kylo leaned over and kissed Hux’s neck. Hux moaned and filled Kylo’s hole.</p><p>“That’s it, Hux,” Kylo panted as he wrung every drop of cum from Hux’s cock. </p><p>Hux grunted and limply fell back on the bedding. “H-How long...have you...wanted this?”</p><p>“A while,” Kylo admitted before slowly pulling off. </p><p>Hux gasped as he slid free of Kylo. “Only a while?” </p><p>“Did you expect me to say ‘I’ve wanted you from the beginning’?” Kylo teased. </p><p>A dry bark of laughter sounded from Hux’s lips. “You’re not that sentimental and neither am I.” </p><p>“But you’d like to hear it,” Kylo mused, stroking Hux’s cheek with his fingertips. </p><p>Hux raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Kylo leaned in so his lips brushed Hux’s ear. “You crave attention, Hux. You want everyone to look at you and know how far you’ve come. You want them to hate you and long to be you. So yes, I think you like the idea of me pining after you for years.” </p><p>“It’s a nice daydream,” Hux replied. </p><p>Kylo pulled back and laughed. “Don’t be so dismissive.” </p><p>Hux sighed, “Fine. Hearing that you longed for me would be…nice.” </p><p>“Nice?”</p><p>“It would please me to hear that,” Hux amended. </p><p>Kylo smirked, “So, it would be pleasurable to hear?” </p><p>“...Yes,” Hux admitted. </p><p>Kylo kissed Hux’s jaw. “Good. Now, roll over. I’ve wanted to ride your ass for a while, and I’m not passing up the opportunity now.” </p><p>Hux’s cheeks warmed. “How much thought-?” </p><p>Kylo flipped him over before he could finish and spread Hux’s ass cheeks to examine the general’s hole. “Delicious.”</p><p>Hux’s cheeks pinked and he gasped when Kylo poured lube directly onto his hole. “Ren!”</p><p>“I’ve got to prep you,” Kylo mused as he ran his index finger along Hux’s rim. </p><p>Hux squirmed. </p><p>“Shhh…relax into my touch,” Kylo encouraged. </p><p>Hux closed his eyes, let a breath go and forced himself to relax into Kylo’s touch. Kylo cooed words of approval and continued to work Hux open. One finger slipped into Hux’s hole. Then a second and a third until Hux was loose and ready to take Kylo’s cock. </p><p>“Breathe,” Kylo ordered as he lined himself up. </p><p>Hux did as he was told, but still gasped as the head of Kylo’s cock penetrated him. </p><p>“Keep breathing,” Kylo reminded as he pushed in deeper. </p><p>Hux forced himself to breathe. “Big.”</p><p>“Mmm...And you like it,” Kylo cooed. “I know how much you like things big.” </p><p>“I’m not a size queen, Ren,” Hux managed to retort. </p><p>Kylo raised an eyebrow. “And Starkiller Base just happens to be bigger than both Death Stars.” </p><p>“Starkiller Base is built into a planet,” Hux snapped, “of course it’s bigger!” </p><p>Kylo softly chuckled. “Easy, Hux. I’m just teasing you.” </p><p>Hux took a breath and nodded. </p><p>With one final thrust, Kylo fully seated himself. “I know you feel stuffed, but focus; are you in pain?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Tell me if that changes,” Kylo insists. </p><p>Hux nods. </p><p>Kylo takes a moment to appreciate that he finally has Hux in bed and under him before rolling his hips and beginning his rhythm. </p><p>Hux gasped and fisted the bedsheets at first, but quickly learned to move his body in time with Kylo’s. “Yes, Ren!” </p><p>Kylo’s eyelids fluttered as he listened to Hux’s throaty words of encouragement and felt himself harden inside Hux. It felt better than any fantasy he could have imagined. “Hux...Hux, I’m close…” he warned. </p><p>“Go ahead,” Hux encouraged. </p><p>Two more thrusts and Kylo was done. Hux gasped as he felt Kylo’s warm cum fill him to overflowing. Kylo then flopped on top of him and the two men laid there in mindless bliss. </p><p>“...So, I was your first?” Kylo eventually muttered. </p><p>“Mmh,” Hux grunted. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, Ren.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Hux stared at the ceiling. “Why?”</p><p>“You’re an attractive and powerful adult male. I’m not judging you,” Kylo clarified. “I’m just curious.”</p><p>“It just...never seemed important enough to bother with,” Hux admitted. “I had other priorities.” </p><p>Kylo processed that. “But, you wanted to?”</p><p>“I never considered myself asexual, if that’s what you’re asking,” Hux clarified. “Sex just always seemed so...needlessly complicated when it involved another person. Why not just jerk off in the refresher and get back to work? Fewer complications that way.”</p><p>Kylo was quiet for a while. </p><p>“Ren?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“What are you thinking?”</p><p>“I’m wondering if this is our first and last time,” Kylo admitted. </p><p>Hux considered that. “Do you want to do this again?”</p><p>“It was very good,” Kylo advocates. </p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But...what? I can’t read minds like you can.”</p><p>Kylo sighed. “You don’t want attachments.” </p><p>“I never said that.”</p><p>“You just said sex is needlessly complicated.”</p><p>“When it involves two people,” Hux specified. </p><p>“Still...it doesn’t sound like you’re in favor of something casual.”</p><p>Hux blinked. “...Have you <em> asked me </em> about that?” </p><p>Kylo rolled them onto their sides facing one another. “General Hux, do you want to have a casual, sexual relationship with me?” </p><p>Hux snorted. “It’s not a marriage proposal, Ren.”</p><p>“Do you want to have casual sex with me?” Kylo revised. </p><p>Hux regarded Kylo. “Yes.” </p><p>“Okay,” Kylo breathed as it fully sunk in that Hux wanted to be his. </p><p>“Snoke can never know,” Hux sternly added. “I have no interest in being a puppet in one of his games. Understood?”</p><p>Kylo nodded. </p><p>Hux slid his fingers into Kylo’s hair. “Fuck me again?” </p><p>Kylo blinked then chuckled. “Already?” </p><p>“Close enough,” Hux shrugged. “I want you to make me cum twice more before we land.” </p><p>Kylo smirked and got to work. </p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“General Hux,” Snoke sneered down at him. </p><p>Snoke was using his large projector again, which made him look twice his actual size and allowed him to glare down at Hux and Kylo Ren. </p><p>“You abandoned your post and failed to report to me when my apprentice was kidnapped.” </p><p>Hux met the holographic eyes of the Supreme Leader. “Leader Snoke, I assessed the situation and determined that time was of the essence if Lord Ren was to be successfully recovered. My breach of protocol was unavoidable, given the limited time I had to track Ren down in.”</p><p>“Supreme Leader,” Kylo chimed in before Snoke could reply, “I can vouch for Hux. Without his decisive action, I would have been lost to you for an unknowable amount of time.” </p><p>Snoke reached out into the Force and sensed a fledgling bond between his apprentice and the young general. This puzzled Snoke, as he had other plans for Kylo, but he decided there was nothing wrong with allowing Kylo to indulge Hux’s fantasies. </p><p>“Very well,” he mused. “I expect a full report by the end of the day.”</p><p>Hux assured him it would be done and Snoke ended the call. </p><p>Kylo turned to Hux. “General, there are some things we need to discuss. Meet me in my office.” </p><p>“Very good, Ren,” Hux replied, knowing exactly what Kylo had in mind. </p><p>Kylo fought the urge to grab Hux’s hand and pull him into his office. When they did get there, Hux dropped his pants and Kylo opened his fly. They didn't have time to waste, so this would have to be quick and dirty. </p><p>“So demanding,” Hux scolded as he pulled Kylo’s hair.</p><p>Kylo chuckled. “So needy.”</p><p>“Shut up and fuck me,” Hux moaned.</p><p>Kylo kissed Hux’s collar and got to work. </p><p>They had barely been able to keep their hands off each other since their return two days ago. If this kept up, their relationship would stop being casual; not that either of them minded. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>